1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of projectiles launched form launch tubes or guns.
2. Description of the Related Art
Launching a projectile from a launch tube or gun requires as a practical matter that the projectile fit into a circular cross section tube. This makes it difficult to provide the projectile with fins, for example to stabilize the flight of the projectile. Many solutions have been tried to accommodate finned projectiles in guns or launch tubes, but no solution has been completely effective.